Vantas Brothers
by Saltbae
Summary: Karkat was having a rather bad day. He didn't know why but he woke up feeling like crap and it just wasn't getting any better. You'd normally assume it was because he was a senior in High School so stress levels must've been high for him. However this probably wasn't the case. If he knew what was causing it, he'd no doubt deal with it. Sadly though, he literally had no clue.
1. Karkles Moment

Karkat was having a rather pissy day. He didn't know why but he woke up feeling like absolute shit and it just wasn't getting any better. You'd normally assume it was because he was a senior in High School so stress levels must've been high for him. However this probably wasn't the case. If he knew what was causing it, he'd no doubt deal with it. Sadly though, he literally had no fucking clue.

Well the school day luckily ended for him without blowing up at people too much. It was barely noticeable from his usual blow ups so nobody really thought something was wrong. Well all except his best friend Gamzee, but he just blew him off. He wouldn't know how to help him. He didn't even know how to help himself.

He waited for his brother Kankri to pick him up in the parking lot. His hands were stuffed into his grey jeans. It was a bit hot but he wasn't planning on stripping himself from his favorite black sweater. It wasn't a turtle neck like his brother wore but it was still a sweater.

He looked around and he saw the familiar red car driving up and he noticed his brother inside it. Right on time, as usual.. His brother was about five years older than him and was currently finishing up college. He was going to be a public speaker of some sort. Luckily it wasn't as bad as their father's job as a church preacher. That was just annoying as hell.

He got into the car as soon as it was close enough and sat in the passenger's seat. He laid his backpack down and reclined in the plush seats.

"Hello Karkat. May i inquire how your day has been thus far?" Kankri asked Karkat who just glanced before just ignoring him. He wasn't in the mood to be speaking his 'feelings' with is brother.

"Karkat, I should inform you how triggering it is to be ignored by one's own family. I feel slightly hurt that you won't even explain to me how your day has been. I am your brother after all so I will always be here for you. Did you perhaps have a rough day? Has anybody been picking on you? Trigger warning: Bullying. Have you perhaps had kids harming you in any possible way during school hours or even after. If need be I can always try and make it hear earlier and discuss the situation with the school's faculty." Kankri said and Karkat rolled his eyes.

"It's not fucking like that. I was just having a boring ass day, nothing to be worrying about." Karkat said with a glare.

"I understand. Well just remember I will always be here for you so if you must ever talk about any topic you can always come to me. However I do expect you to tag any triggers if the subjects are of the sensitive kind." Kankri said as he continued driving. He never took his eyes off the road while driving.

"Ya whatever…" Karkat replied before looking out of the window. He didn't notice but while he did this his brother had snuck a quick glance at him. The rest of the drive was luckily quiet which was rare around Kankri. They however arrived home safely and Karkat bolted out of the car and went to unlock the house with his own key. Their father wouldn't be home until around nine.

Karkat just went to his room and closed the door. He laid down and ran his hands through his white locks. He looked at his pale hand and frowned. His whole family happened to be albino...like some weird mutant thing running through their family. Other people didn't see it this way but Karkat did.

He went to grab his laptop and ran some romcoms he downloaded the previous night. He put on his headphones and started to zone out as he watch the romcom for the first time. He didn't realized he zoned out until he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

"Fuck!" Karkat said while he almost fell off his bed if not for some hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him back on.

"My apologies Karkat. I had come to inform you that dinner has been ready for about five minutes now. I tried knocking and calling you, but you weren't replying. So sorry for coming into your bedroom unannounced." Kankri said as he stared into Karkat's light red eyes. Karkat just rolled his eyes before nodding.

His heart beat had gotten rather fast at the contact Kankri had inflicted on him. He knew he had some odd feelings for his brother and it had been eating him up. Hell the past three days he could barely even sleep because he keeps waking up from rather peculiar dreams. Most of them being of a sexual nature.

Karkat paused for a second before almost face palming, if not for his brother still being in the room. That's probably why he was feeling like shit all day. Having those types of dreams for days on end was surely taking its toll.

"I'll be done in when my movies over." Karkat muttered as he looked at his movie that only had about twenty minutes left.

"Okay then. I shall see you soon. I hope you don't mind if I help myself to the food without you though." Kankri said and Karkat just nodded while putting his headphones back on that had fallen off in his 'almost face planting the floor' incident.

He heard the door click closed before Karkat his the play button on the movie. He started to watch it when suddenly a sex scene happened, which was rare for a movie that was almost over. He stared at it intently and started to think of Kankri.

He blushed at the thought as his pants were starting to feel a bit tighter than usual. Great. This was just great. Well Kankri wouldn't be coming back for at least thirty minutes. That gave him some time. Plus his movie still had fifteen minutes ticking so he wouldn't be too dishonest about waiting for his movie to be over.

Karkat laid on his back and pulled the covers up to his chest. He unzipped the zipper to the jeans and slowly slid them off while grazing the obvious erection he was sporting through his boxers. He started to slowly teased the tip while it was still in his boxers. He let out a small breathy moan. He was never really known for being quiet while doing these things, which is normally why he'd wait for the family to be gone but he didn't get that luxury today.

After a minute of playing with the tip he had a full hard on and was a bit uncomfortable in his boxers so he slid them off as well. His length stood up and he wrapped his hand around it. He shuddered at the contact before getting an idea and getting up to his bedside drawer and picking up form lube and a dildo he ordered off a website called 'Bad Dragon'. He liked the lube since it looked like actual cum which made it feel a bit naughtier to him.

He went back under his covers and pumped himself a bit before popping open the large lube bottle and coating the medium sized dildo with it. He made sure was coated before putting some lube on his fingers.

He inserted one finger into his ass and bit his lip to hold the moan back as he started to pump the finger in and out as well and pumping his own cock.

He slowly inserted another finger and twitched a bit before he made some scissoring motions. He was starting to get close but he didn't want to finish just yet. He stopped pumping his dick and went to adding a third finger into his ass before deciding it was time for the dildo.

He positioned it in front of his hole before slowly inserting it. He bit back a loud moan and had to bite his pillow so he wouldn't make too much noise.

He shuddered a bit once it was completely in. He went back to pumping his dick as well as the dildo now. He was biting the pillow and tears were streaming from his face as he tried not to moan and scream as loud as he could. It didn't take long before he went over the edge and sadly he wasn't able to completely muffle this moan and just hopped Kankri didn't hear.

He looked at his hand and sighed before grabbing a tissue and wiping it up. He cleaned all evidence of what he did as well as cleaning up his dildo before putting it back in the proper hiding drawer with the lube.

He made sure his clothes were neat and his hair wasn't too disheveled. His face wasn't too red luckily. He turned to his movie. Wow only two minutes left. He seemed to have finished a lot faster than normal. Probably because he was thinking of Kankri the whole time.

Once he was sure he was good he left the room and went to the restroom just to make sure his hands were all cleaned and to check the large mirror in there. Everything seemed to be in place. He left the small bathroom and went downstairs where his brother was watching a movie while typing on his laptop, probably blogging on tumblr again.

"Where's the food?" Karkat asked and Kankri pointed towards the table where a plate was laid out. It seems his brother didn't hear him and he was officially in the clear. Now let's hope he can control himself next time. 

_**AN/**_

 ** _So this is totally unedited just thought I'd mention it. Also this was all written in a single sitting so three hours max was spent on this story. If anyone wants a sequel then I have some good news, I will probably be writing one. Also this story only had five short chapters and I'll be posting once per day so the story will be fully finished in only five days._**


	2. Kankri Time

Kankri watched as his brother ate his meal while on tumblr. He was looking at some random blogs. One happened to be his guilty pleasure one though which was these things called 'imagines'. He loved looking at the romance ones even if it did seem embarrassing. Not like anyone could judge since they don't bother to look at his computer and he doesn't reblog any of them.

He had once said he was celibate but that ended with his last boyfriend Cronus. Things hadn't really worked out but by the time it ended Kankri had already broken his vow so there was no going back really. He's a bit more open minded to sexual intercourse things though, but only if it's consensual and between two people who love each other.

He was scrolling down the imagines when he came across a rather 'lewd' one. He read it quickly just to see what it said though.

'Imagine taking a shower and your boyfriend decides to come in and give you head before you roughly fuck him against the wall.'

Kankri gulped at this as he felt something twitch in his pants. He looked over at Karkat who seemed to be finishing up his meal.

"I think i'm going to shower then head to bed for the night. Could you please handle the dishes for me?" Kankri asked his brother in a calm and neutral voice.

"Ya sure." Karkat said between a mouthful of food. Kankri then got up with his laptop and walked to his bedroom. He grabbed his nightclothes and towel before walking into the restroom. He made sure to lock the door and turn on the fan. The more noise the better. He was a pretty quiet guy when it came to masturbation, but he still didn't want his brother to hear the slapping sounds it makes.

He turned on the shower and once it was hot enough he stripped his clothes off. He already had an erection going and with each passing moment it was getting more of a needy feel. The imagine just kept going through his head and he couldn't stop it.

He walked in the shower and closed the glass door to it. He let the warm water go over his body and he got his hair a bit wet before traveling his hands down. He started to rub the tip a bit and moaned ever so slightly at the much needed contact.

He quickly wrapped his hands around the shaft and started to pump a bit. All while he was having some dirty thoughts.

He was imagining his brother, the one person he hasn't been able to keep out of his mind lately. He imagined Karkat kissing his lips roughly and slowly trailing kisses down his chest before getting to his dick.

He thought of Karkat first licking the tip tentatively since he had never done this before before sucking the tip in an almost teasing way. Kankri thought of himself looking down at the naked body of his younger brother as the water cascaded down his body. His own erection very present and prominent. Kankri would have to deal with that.

Karkat would then started to put more into his mouth while stroking the parts he couldn't fit. He would kiss the sides before putting his mouth back and trying to fit as much as he could into his mouth.

Kankri would then grab the back of Karkat's head and move him down on his dick some more. Karkat would make more room and just bob his head up and down. As soon as Kankri was close he'd pop Karkat's head off of him.

He'd make him stand up and lean on the cool tiles of the shower. He'd start fingering his ass before eventually positioning himself. He'd slowly put himself in and then start thrusting, slow at first but rapidly pick up pace. He'd be jerking off Karkat the whole time as well.

Kankri was shuddering now as he was leaning on the tiles. He was shaking from the pleasure and he knew he was close. Before he could finish his little fantasy he came into his hands. He let out a shuddery moan which he knew Karkat wouldn't be able to heard from the kitch.

Kankri stared at his hands with a sigh before he began cleaning up. He ended up finishing his shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He leaned over the counter and looked into the mirror with disgust. He needed to stop those dirty fantasies. They were about his brother for god's sake! However this didn't stop him. He couldn't. He thought he was probably in love with his own brother.

He just sighed before getting ready and leaving the bathroom. He passed Karkat's bedroom and walked into his own. He heard the front door open and looked at the clock. Seems their father came home a bit earlier than usual. It was only eight after all.

His father opened Kankri's door and he looked up.

"I'm home." His father said and Kankri nodded.

"Welcome home father. I was actually about to retire for the night. Have you checked on Karkat? Did he do the dishes?" Kankri asked his father and he just nodded.

"Yes he did the dishes and he's currently sitting on the couch watching some movies. Good night Kankri." His father said and kankri just mumbled a 'good night' before hiding under the covers.

That night he ended up having once again another sex dream starring Karkat and himself. Great.


	3. Damnit Gamzee

Karkat sighed as he sat in class. It had been a week since he had been super pissy and he seemed to have everything under control. He was just sitting in some obnoxiously boring class. He sighed as he waited for school to end. It was his last class. However he didn't get to go home right after school. He was stuck for a good hour after school since his brother had a mock debate for his class. He was a bit pissed but he couldn't really do anything about it.

The bell rang and he got up and decided to head into the library. nobody ever went to the smaller library after school since this one didn't have any computers. They normally just went to the larger library near the front of the school to dick around with the computers. Karkat had luckily brought his laptop and sat down.

He started to watch one of his movies again. He looked at the one teacher in the room who seemed bored out of their mind as they tidied up. He knew this librarian just a bit since this wasn't the first time he's had to stay after school. The librarian was getting their stuff together and Karkat was scared he'd have to leave.

"Karkat, I need to get going but could you lock up for me when you leave?" the librarian asked and Karkat nodded in response. Did Karkat mention he was also her assistant last year so he was trusted a lot. He watched as she left and he just went back to his movie watching.

After about ten minutes he started to doze off. The nap was only about twenty minutes long but it was enough. Karkat woke up with an erection from the dream he had. He tried to get his mind off it since it would be awkward walking out of this place with such an obvious boner.

He looked around before getting up and walking into the libraries bathroom. He didn't have to worry about anyone coming in since it was so late after school and nobody ever came here. Just in case though he went to a urinal to make it look like he was just taking a piss since the damn bathroom didn't have stalls.

He unzipped his pants and let his length out. He spat a bit on his hand and started to rub gently as first. He was thinking of what would happen if Kankri walked in right now and saw him in this position. He moaned at the thought as he started to get faster.

Sadly before he could get too far the door open and he froze.

"Ah shit, sorry. Didn't motherfucking think anyone would all up and be chillin in here at this time." A familiar voice said and Karkat saw Gamzee standing in the doorway.

"What the ever loving fuck are you doing in here?" Karkat grumbled while trying to make it seem as if he wasn't just jacking off.

"Looking for a nice place to motherfucking chill." Gamzee said and Karkat knew that was just him saying he wanted to do some pot in the bathroom.

"Well too fucking bad, you can't 'chill' in here." Karkat spat before Gamzee walked closer to him. Karkat tried to stuff his boner back into his pants but gamzee already saw.

"Motherfucking need a hand?" Gamzee said with a spaced out smile. Karkat blushed a bright red and looked away.

"What the fuck are you implying?" Karkat said and before he would say anymore his cock was in Gamzee's hand.

Karkat moaned a bit at the sudden contact since he never actually had someone other than himself do this to him.

"G-Gamzee what the eve-fuck." Karkat said as Gamzee started to stroke his dick a bit roughly. Karkat leaned his back on Gamzee's chest and started to pant heavily as his best friend jacked him off in the library's bathroom.

Karkat wasn't even trying to hide the moans anymore and was a shaking mess at this time. He was biting his hand though and he probably would've fallen if he wasn't using Gamzee as a support.

Gamzee just chuckled about him being 'motherfuckin adorable' or some shit that he didn't really care about too much since this felt so damn good.

Gamzee grazed his nails across his shaft which made Karkat whimper at the slight pain but if anything it just turned him on even more. Within minutes Karkat was screaming Gamzee's name as he came all over the urinal and Gamzee's hand. He was still panting but now using the wall to make sure he didn't fall.

He saw Gamzee go over to the sink to clean up. Karkat just watched as he zipped his pants back up and cleaned up the urinal slightly so it didn't look so damn obvious.

"Erm thanks…" Karkat muttered and gamzee just gave him that damn dopey grin.

"Anything for my motherfuckin bestest bud." Gamzee said before leaving the bathroom, probably to find a new place to smoke a joint. Karkat heard his phone go off and noticed Kankri was calling him. He picked up and immediately was met with his brother's voice.

"I would like to inform you that I have arrive and am waiting in the usual spot." Kankri said and Karkat just said 'okay' before hanging up and walking to the usual spot. He got into the car and buckled himself up. his brother looked at him and Karkat hoped he wouldn't get suspicious.

"How was school today?" Kankri said while starting up the car.

"Good." Karkat's short reply must've been enough because he wasn't questioned further. Ah yes today had been a good day indeed.


	4. Vacation?

Karkat sat in the small car with a scowl on his face. His father had told him and Kankri that he thought it would be a good idea for them to bond over the weekend by driving up to a resort like place. Apparently his father thought Karkat hated his brother and wanted them to get along by going somewhere together.

Both boys didn't have a say in the situation which was why karkat was no sitting in the car for the past two hours with his brother. Man after the incident with Gamzee, Karkat had been rather jumpy at everything. He was nervous to be around his own brother now (Which is actually what caused this trip. He probably shouldn't have been avoiding his brother in such an obvious manner).

"We should be arriving at the resort in about thirty minutes. Once we get there we will purchase a room with two beds and then we could possibly grab some lunch at one of the local restaurants. That is if you are fine with this arrangement." Kankri said and Karkat looked at his brother.

'Ya I'm fine with it." Karkat said with a small frown as they continued to drive. Well about thirty minutes later they finally made it. They walked into the resort and asked for a bedroom with two beds.

"I'm very sorry but all the rooms are taken up. We have a couple rooms but they only have one bed." The lady at the desk said while looking between the boys. Karkat looked up at his brother. Kankri turned to Karkat as well and quickly asked if he would be fine sharing a bed.

"Ya I don't give a shit. Just don't hog all the damn blankets." Karkat said bluntly and Kankri scowled before buying the room. The two boys grabbed their luggage and brought it in the small room. There was a small area for watching TV, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. Then you had the obvious room that only had the one bed that looked to be rather small.

They put their luggage on a small coffee table and looked at each other before deciding to head out for the lunch. The day went off without a hitch and Karkat seemed to relax a bit unless his brother got a bit too close to him. Then he had an almost small heart attack before it went back to normal.

Finally the night came around. Karkat took a shower first and came out with only a table since his clothes were in the suitcase still. Kankri say this and blushed before rushing to the bathroom. Karkat just raised a brow at his brother's behavior before shrugging it off.

He put on some crab boxers that he usually slept in and laid down in bed with his laptop streaming some shitty romcom that even he wasn't enjoying.

He wasn't really paying attention though since his brother also had to come out of the bathroom with only a towel since he also didn't bring clothes in the bathroom. Kankri awkwardly waddled out and grabbed his clothes. Karkat tried to make it obvious he wasn't staring though. However when his brother bent down a bit he will admit he took a nice long look at the little ass he could see through the pure white towel.

Kankri rushed off with his clothes and came back in boxers and a t-shirt. He looked at his brother and noticed Karkat was shirtless but didn't say anything. He just laid in bed and also went on his laptop. He went through some blogs, making sure to talk about his trip with his little brother since everyone on tumblr needed to be informed.

Once he was done he turned off the computer and told Karkat he'd be going to bed. Karkat decided he better sleep as well and turned off the laptop. He wasn't even enjoying that shitty romcom. He laid down in bed and he was fast asleep within minutes.

Sadly though he had one of 'those' dreams again and ende dup waking up horney as all fuck with a full erection. It didn't help that Kankri was practically spooning him unconsciously.

He squirmed out of his grasp and stumbled out of bed. He had brought his 'stuff' in his private bag so he might be able to slip off for a minute of two with the lube and quickly get rid of the erection.

He quickly grabbed the bottle and looked over to make sure Kankri was still sleeping. He slipped into the bathroom and quickly undid the top. He felt so weird doing this with his brother right out there but it only seemed to turn him on more. He got a good amount of lube on his hand and ran it across his dick.

He started to pull on it a bit before just going for it. He was holding back his moans the best he could but he was thinking of Kankri which only made the whole thing harder, quite literally.

He was panting and started to mutter some words, including Kankri's name a couple of times. He was shaking and he knew he'd finish off rather soon when the door opened. Karkat quickly covered himself and looked up at his brother who seemed to have a serious expression.

"Damnit Kankri you have to fucking knock!" Karkat screeched before he felt himself being lifted up. Kankri also grabbed the lube before bringing Karkat over to the bed and plopping him down. Karkat was a sputtering mess at this point as Kankri laid on top of him, pinning him down.

"Karkat, you can't be doing that." Kankri said although the tone of his voice hid something in it. Karkat quickly connected the dots and noticed it was probably lust.

"W-why the fuck not?!" Karkat said while squirming but Kankri was holding his wrists down.

"You don't know what it does to me when I heard you moaning my name Karkat." Kankri said while getting his face closer to Karkat. The younger brother gulped a bit before trying something rather ballsy in his opinion.

"Then show me."


	5. I Love You

That was all it took to send Kankri off the edge. His lips crashed into Karkat's and he quickly went to sucking on his bottom lip before biting on it gently so Karkat would open up. It seemed to work out rather well as Kankri slipped his tongue in and started to explore Karkat's mouth while holding down his hips.

Karkat's hands were entangled into his brother's hair as he was being kissed roughly. Kankri then went and bit down on Karkat's lip hard enough to draw blood and Karkat whimpered at the feeling but it only seemed to turn him on even more. perhaps the Vantas's had a thing for pain.

Kankri then parted their lips and started to nip on Karkat's ear lobe before moving to his neck while his hands trailed across his nude form. His hands went over Karkat's nippled and Karkat shuddered from the sudden contact.

Kankri was still focusing on his neck though and started to search for Karkat's sweet spot. He found it after a quick minute of searching and Karkat let out a loud moan the moment the older Vantas bit down rather hard. He ended up drawing some blood and leaving a nice mark which would have to be covered up before they got home.

Kankri licked the blood up before moving down and sucking on Karkat's nipples. The youngner of the two was starting to get a bit impatient.

He pulled a bit on Kankri's shirt and he got the message, taking it off in one quick motion before going back to Karkat's lips. Her hips grinded against each other and Kankri growled a bit while Karkat was full out moaning.

"Shit Kankri." Karkat gasped as he felt himself climaxing from just this little amount of stimulation. With one more slow grinding motion from Kankri, Karkat came across his chest and his brother's. he was panting a bit as he looked over at Kankri. He blushed realizing he didn't really last long and had to make it up.

He moved his hand to rub across his brother's cock through the boxers. Kankri moaned while nuzzling his head into the crook of Karkat's neck. Karkat snuck his hand into the boxers and slowly started to stroke his brother's member slowly then quickly picking up space.

He slip out from under his brother and flipped the tables around so he was on top. He went and started to kiss his brother's stomach and Kankri couldn't help but remember his time in the shower.

Karkat started to suck Kankri through his boxers which was only making him want it more. Finally he pulled it out from the boxers and started to put a bit into his mouth before going all for it. He wasn't too good since it was his first time but he at least knew to be mindful of the teeth.

He started to bob his head up and down and felt a hand on the back of his head that was being rather gentle, probably because this was his first time. He felt his erection starting to come back as he was sucking off the older Vantas and he then went to pump his own member with the free hand he had.

Kankri grabbed Karkat's head and he came off his dick with a 'pop' sound.

"Karkat, can we…" Kankri trailed off but Karkat seemed to already know what he wanted. He grabbed the lube from where Kankri had throwin it and placed some on his hand and brought it to his ass. He was now hovering across his brother as he worked his fingers to stretch himself out enough to fit his brother.

Once he was sure it was good enough he slathered Kankri's dick with the lube and positioned himself on top.

"Are you sure you want this?" Kankri asked with lustful eyes and Karkat just nodded.

"Fuck I've been wanting this for weeks Kankri." Karkat managed to say before slowly having Kankri enter him. He moaned loudly as he was filled up by his own brother and stopped once it was all the way in.

He took a second to adjust before lifting himself up and then falling back down. Kankri and Karkat both moaned at this and Karkat started to repeat the action.

Kankri, not liking the idea of being on the bottom, decided to flip Karkat over before slamming back into him. karkat shuddered and gripped onto his brother's shoulders as he kept slamming into him at a steady pace.

Karkat went to biting his brother's neck and scratching at his back as he was being pounded into while Kankri was pumping Karkat's cock with his hand. Karkat was sent over the edge for the second time that night and came everywhere once again. Kankri was soon to follow behind, cumming inside his own brother.

They both were breathing heavily and Kankri pulle dout before collapsing next to Karkat.

"Kankri…?" Karkat said once he caught his breath.

"Yes, karkat?" His brother responded while looking at him.

"I think I'm...in fucking love with you or some shit." Karkat said with a large blush. he was being rather quiet now, a lot quieter than usual but neither really cared.

Kankri enveloped Karkat in his arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Karkat."


End file.
